Legion Of The Dragon
by Abner.Larann
Summary: Long after the time of the Dragon reborn something stirs beneath the Great Waste something ancient, something powerful. With its coming strangers arrive. This is the story of the return to the world of an ancient power, the power of the dragon.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_Sands Of Time_

The _Far Dareis Mai_ loped along through the waste at a speed that a horse could barely match. Suddenly they halted spears at the ready, quickly masking their faces with the _Cadinsor_ ready for battle, there stood a man. Almost as tall as the Aiel he was fully clothed in intricate armour with dragons wrapped around the arms, in the centre of his breast plate the symbol known by all, the golden dragon of the Dragon Reborn Rand Al'Thor who had passed centuries ago, who fought and won against the shadow and freed the world from the Dark One.

"May you always find shade _Far Dareis Mai_, I seek your assistance," the man said before the Aiel had a chance to speak. One of that Aiel stepped forward removing her _Cadinsor. _

"May you find shade also stranger, I am Narndra of the Iron Mountain sept of the Taardad Aiel, why are you here wetlander?"

"I am Shar Aman, maiden, commander of the Dragon legion and rider of the Blue dragon, I have come seeking a soldier who has lost his way a young man black hair blue eyes about your height have you seen him?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Proving Ones Self

The Wheel Of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Fifth Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind broke on the shining walls of Tar Valon. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a _beginning.

The wind was not the first thing to break upon the great shining walls of Tar Valon. The Shining Walls had never fallen. Even the great Artur Hawking could not breach the walls, above these great walls was the tower of Tar Valon Ogier built the tower soared the centre of power for the power of the Aes Sedai. Even if the tower were only four stories high it would still intimidate the people that came because of the power it represented. Below in the great court yards it could be heard the crack of training swords as the forms were practiced. Men shirtless and sweating moving in the forms of old as if in a trance, each step seemed a flowing dance as they moved and any mistake was punished by the thwack of a training sword hitting bare skin leaving a welting mark to remember the mistake.

Beneath one of the trees surrounding the training yard a young man sat and observed the training. The trainees gave him a wide berth eyeing him wearily even the warders eyed him suspiciously hands on sword hilts. The Master of Warders Dracnor d'Manrique came over and eyes the boy up and down.

"Stand up boy and lets have a look at you" Dracnor said in his booming voice. The boy rose with almost the deadly grace that of a Warder. He wasn't a tall boy but he was broad in the shoulder showing he worked for a living. Long straight black hair tied back from his face almost to his shoulders, his eyes a piercing blue looked up at the Master without even blinking at the large man.

"So, you wish to train to become a Warder do you? Well then first we will have to see what you a capable of, Holdan! Spar with this one see what he can do. " A young man separated from the of trainees and came over to the Master and the boy.

"Pick you sword farm boy and prove yourself on the field." The Master said as he walked to the boundary of the field to observe the duel.

Choosing a sword at random he checked the balance and weight. The training blade was made of many bamboo sticks tied together when it hit it was going to smart. Finding the sword sufficient he moved to the centre of the field and waited for Holdan. Holdan moved to the centre of the field and bowed with his sword raised in front of him the boy mirrored him. Then they waited for the command of the Master.

"Begin!" He bellowed and almost before the words had left his lips the boy had moved. Holdan from the start was on the defense fast feet and quick wrists was all that kept him in the game. The Swallow Takes Flight met Parting the Silk. Moon on the Water met The Wood Grouse Dances. Ribbon in the Air met Stones Falling From the Cliff. They moved around the arena as if it was a dance and the clash of swords was the rhythm. Suddenly without warning the boy moved back into a defensive stance and waited for Holdan to attack. Holdan's eyes widened in surprise but he flowed on toward the boy with the Boar Rushing Down the Mountain. Before Holdan realized what had happened the boy had dropped to one knee and struck Holdan in the stomach hard and finished with a strike to the back. Holdan collapsed to the ground panting heavily; he still hadn't realized what had happened.

"Very good, very good you have been trained well already you will do well here welcome." Dracnor bellowed from the sidelines. Holdan pulled himself up groaning loudly.

"You better go see a yellow Holdan he hit you hard you might have cracked a rib." Holdan grunted and walked of clutching his chest.

"Now before we go any further I'm going to need a name to enter into the trainees book, what name do you go bye?" The boy looked up at the Master.  
"My name is Sha'Mad, Sha'Mad Aman" Dracnor's eyes widened in surprise.

"Thunder Dragon such a strange name for a boy like you, welcome Sha'Mad Aman to Tar Valon."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_All Roses Have Thorns_

Even if she weren't an Aes Sedai she would be one of the most exquisite women Sha'Mad had ever seen. He features exquisite and perfectly proportioned, body of a goddess beneath the flowing leaf green dress she wore. She looked Sha'Mad up and down as she passed with a small smile gracing her luscious lips. Her ageless features the trademark of an Aes Sedai did not hide that she was also young. She was of the Green Ajah even after Tarmon Gai'don the Greens continued to fight against any form of the Shadow that still wandered the earth, even now there were still roaming bands of Trollocs lead by the occasional Myrddraal and it was the Greens duty to battle these evils until all were destroyed. But she was not the woman Sha'Mad would want to see go into to battle she was just too beautiful. Without thinking and without hesitation he called after her

"Excuse me Aes Sedai." Sha'Mad almost regretted saying anything and almost thought of running but he held his ground. She turned around almost without stopping in her graceful glide and looked at him one eyebrow raised waiting for Sha'Mad to say something. A lump rose in his throat when he looked upon her face but he bowed with the grace that a nobleman would be proud of and said

"May I ask you your name Madame Aes Sedai?" She looked at him coolly

"And why should I tell you young man?" Smiling a smile that would warm and woman's heart he replied

"So that I know the name of the Aes Sedai that I would hope to be bonded to." He said still smiling. To this she let out a tinkle of laughter.

"You are very direct at such a young age and I do see great potential in you, very well I am known as Flaye, but be warned not all Aes Sedai will tolerate your direct attitude as I have so be warned." Her last words came out as if covered in ice and she turned and continued down the hall her hips swaying almost hypnotically.

"Flaye" he whispered to himself as he turned and went the opposite way to the Aes Sedai. Before he realized it he was at the doors to the barracks, he stopped in surprise, the barracks was a good hour a way from where he was and he felt like it had just been a few minutes. Dismissing the thought he went inside.

The barracks was a three room building in the grounds below the White Tower, The main room looking more like a giant hall was lined with bunks for the soldiers and trainees, everyone was equal in the barracks and everyone slept in the same room even Dracnor Master of Warders slept in this room at the far end of the hall. Sha'Mad turned left into the eating hall about the same size as the sleeping hall but instead of bunks had long tables and a large kitchen at one end maned by trainees who were doing kitchen duty. It was just before the lunch break and Dracnor was at one of the long tables with a mug of ale and was talking with some warders. It was easy to tell they were warders, the way they just held them selves, like a spring held taught just waiting to explode into action.

Dracnor looked up and saw Sha'Mad at the hall doors and called him over.

"Ah Sha'Mad come have a seat and some ale we were just discussing something that you might as a warder in the making might like to hear about."

Sha'Mad took a seat along side Dracnor and took a swig from the mug in front of him and listened to the conversation.

"As I was saying a large force of trollocs was seen coming out of Tarwins Gap and simply heading past Fal Dara, they didn't attack the walls they moved so fast that no one had a chance to muster a force to take chace before they were gone." One of the Warders said.

"This is very strange Trollocs don't really have a habit of avoiding combat, was a Myrddraal seen with them?" Dracnor asked.

"Not that I know of but your right those beasts wouldn't do anything like this unless they were being commanded by something, there are very few Myrddraal left now days so we really don't know unless someone catches up with the force or they attack, there was a substantial Shieneran sent after them but no news of what has occurred has reached my ears so far." There was a silence for a while as the men peered into their ale cups, then as one the three warders rose as one.

"Feels like she is in a rotten mood better see what has happened, good to see you again Dracnor." Dracnor nodded his head in farewell and the Warders left the hall moving with that deadly grace all Warders had. Dracnor looked to Sha'Mad.

"Looks like you have something on your mind Dragon speak up." Sha'Mad hesitated for a second wondering how he should form his question.

"Do you know much about the Aes Sedai Flaye?" Dracnor suddenly burst into laughter and still smiling said

" So once again a young man has been caught up in beautiful spiders web" Dracnor said and continued to laugh.

Sha'Mad's face reddened and he peered into his mug in embarrassment. Dracnor slapped his back almost winding him.

"Do not be embarrassed young Dragon many a man and even a few warders have held Flaye in their dreams but no one has been able to hold her in reality, why do you ask?" Sha'Mad passed on the story of their meeting in the hall and Dracnor listened occasionally drinking from his mug. Once Sha'Mad had relayed the story Dracnor was slow with a reply.

"You better be careful young Dragon." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Why what is the matter?" Sha'Mad asked nervously. Dracnor looked him in the eyes and said

"Because she is going too be after you like a hungry wolf after a rabbit." He laughed and slapped Dracnor on the back.

"Congratulations you might be a warder sooner than you think." Sha'Mad choked on the mouthful of ale he had just taken and caughed loudly.

"Why do you say that?" Sha'Mad asked between coughs.

"Flaye even for an Aes Sedai is as cold as ice, getting a smile out of her is like seeing a whiteclaok help the poor."Dracnor laughed half at Sha'Mad and half at his own joke. Dracnor rose still laughing.

"As she warned you I warn you if you don't want to be bonded before you have a chance to blink young Dragon you steer clear from Flaye. Remember all roses have thorns." Still laughing he walked of with the deadly grace of a warder but with a little bounce in his step as he laughed leaving the hall.

He needed to get his mind off that woman and there was only one way he could do it. He went back into the sleeping hall and headed to his bunk pulling a hard leather case about as long as himself he slung its strap around his shoulder and headed to the training grounds.

Once he reached the large green of the training ground he put the case on one of the weapon stand and flicked the latches on it and opened it. The other soldiers and trainees watched as he pulled out his weapon. It was a _Kalindori _a staff with two leaf shaped blades on either end about the length of hand to elbow, with a reinforced with two grips and a metal bar in the middle used for blocking. None of the soldiers or trainees had seen anything like it. He removed the sheaths on the blades and they glistened in the sun the blades were forged with the Power, never will they blunt and never will the break. He moved into an empty space on the field and began his practice.

The Oneness came over him; he was one with the blade one with his surrounding and one with the people surrounding him. The _Kalindori _began to spin around his head slowly then faster and faster till it was almost a blur then he began his forms. Totally different from those used for a blade the forms used for the _Kalindori _relied more heavily one balance flexibility and not so much on strength. It was based on fast quick attacks not lethal in one stroke but will slowly dwindle your opponents' strength with strike after strike. Soon he forgot all about Flaye and her lucious lips and all was about the forms and the blade. Suddenly he stopped holding the blade behind himself low with one hand knees bent ready to strike.

"Dragons Fire!" he shouted and suddenly both blades of the _Kalindori_ burst into flame, spinning the _Kalindori_ around him self quickly he then stabbed forward a lethal blow then there was a searing flash of light and everyone yelled out in shock and covered their eyes. Once the light had dissipated all people could see was Sha'Mad standing with his blade dug into the ground and in front of him a large arc of the green was scored with burn marks but not a flame was to be seen.

Suddenly two Aes Sedai with four warders came forward and surrounded him Warders swords drawn and Aes Sedai ready to strike if necessary. One of those Aes Sedai was Flaye.

"Is there something I can do for you Aes Sedai?" Sha'Mad asked in the emotionless voice that came from being in the Oneness.

"Who or what are you child?" Flaye asked, she gave him a look that could make a king think twice but all it did was make his heart melt and make it unable to hold the Oneness. He slumped as if defeated and sighed heavily looking up into Flayes eyes with a pained look that made Flayes face soften with pity. But then he pulled himself up and hardened his features

"I am Sha'Mad bearer of the Dragon Flame second to Shar'Aman and rider of the Gold Dragon." His clothes shimmered and changed spreading over his body with it came the dull shine of armour.

"I will answer only to one among you, I will only answer to Flaye."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The Amyrlin Seat_

Flaye stepped back in shock, why would he only answer to me? It didn't make sense. She quickly regained her composure and with the coolest manner she could muster she asked

"Very well then, why then why have you come here?" Sha'Mad turned to her."It is best that this be discussed in private no need for the whole Tower to know my purpose." He said in a very commanding manner.

Flaye was very surprised at the aura of authority and maturity that the young man had, he would be lucky to be the age of ten and six butter he had wisdom in those sharp blue eyes of his.

"It is not necessary for the warders to be so armed I will not pose any problems to you, I also warn you that any action taken against me by force or by the Power will be taken as a threat and an act of war against the legion and I will do anything in my power to quell that threat." Sha'Mad said in a low voice.

"Is that a threat boy?" one of the warders demanded.

"No it a fact."

"Enough! Come young Dragon we shall discuss this further inside your coming with me to the Amyrlin Seat." Flaye said curtly

"As you say Flaye Sedai" Sha'Mad said bowing

Flaye glided to a door out of the training yard and Sha'Man followed politely one step behind.

Flaye and Sha'Mad arrived at the room before the Amyrlin Seats' office one the way the other Aes Sedai had left with the Warders. On the way Sha'Man asked

"May I ask do you have any Warders?" As they walked briskly along the halls.

"No I do not, I have yet to find anyone I believe suitable for a Gaidin." She said and glided even more quickly making it not possible for more talk. At rhe chamber to the Amyrlins office the Keeper rose and came from behind her desk.

"Who do you bring sister to see the Amyrlin?" The Keeper asked of Flaye.

"At this point I honestly do not know, but I hope the Amyrlin can help bring some insight to the situation." She replied. The Keeper then glided over to the door and entered closing the door behind her. A few moments later she opened the door again signalling them to come in.

The Amyrlins office was a simple one with a large un decorated desk in the centre of the room with a large comfortable chair behind it warn by use there was a fireplace behind the desk and it was alight burning but there was no wood. There were few painting and ornaments in the room except for a large landscape of green rolling hills with one horse rearing up in the distance. The Amyrlin was behind her desk rsing as the pair entered.

"Welcome daughter please come in." The Amyrlin was a tall woman with dark eyes and equally dark hair she had a simple beauty behind her ageless face that once would have made any man smile. Flaye curtsied deeply kissing the Amyrlin's serpent ring.

"Greeting Mother, I bring this man to you has been doing some interesting things." While they were discussing him Sha'Mad placed is _Kalindori _next to the door with his helmet and returned to his position in front of the Amyrlin's desk.

"So who might you be my son?" the Amyrlin asked passing her attentions to him.

"I am known as Sha'Mad bearer of the Dragon Flame second to Sha'Aman rider of the Golden Dragon." He said bowing deeply kissing his tow fingers and pressing them against the Amyrlins' fore head.

"Among my people that is a blessing of the royalty of the Dragon line it is a sign of respect and an appreciation of authority. Also coming from me it is even more special." He said smiling warmly

"So much you show of authority and maturity from one so young. Yet you still have the cockiness of the young." The Amyrlin said with a small smile as she moved back behind her desk and sat prompting for them to both sit down. Flaye sat gracefully but Sha'Mad declined bowing

"The watch is yet no done." He said remaining standing.

"Ah yes you have been around the Gaidin haven't you? Ah very well then as you wish." Looking to Flaye she continued

"Now I understand that something occurred in the training grounds a few moments ago?" the Amyrlin asked turning to Flaye

Flaye then relayed what she had seen. Suddenly Sha'Mad interrupted

'May I ask why you were at the training yards in the first place Flaye Sedai?" Sha'Mad asked smiling. Flaye did not reply and continued to relay what had occurred and Sha'Mad laughed quietly to himself. The Amyrlin looked at him eyebrow raised.

"I apologise Sister I we are more relaxed about authority in private I apologise." Sha'Mad said bowing.

"You address the Amyrlin as Mother boy and nothing else." The Keeper said sharply. Sha'Mad turned to the Keeper sharply.

"Do not tempt fate woman I follow you ways to a point but not in all things, Sister is what we call people of equal rank or stature and among mine the leader of the people you call Aes Sedai is considered of equal rank to me therefore you can command nothing of me!" he said darkly making the Keeper step back in shock.

"Sha'Mad! Do not speak to the Keeper so we may not understand your ways so give her a little leeway when she does not understand." Flaye said sharply.

"As you wish Flaye Sedai" bowing his head to Flaye and turning back to the Amyrlin he stood in silence. Flaye waited a moment look at Sha'Mad then turned back to the Amrylin and finished the story.

After Flaye had finished her story the Amyrlin sat staring out the window in thought she then turned to Sha'Mad.

"So what is your purpose her young Dragon?" the Amyrlin asked

"I am here like the rest of the warriors I'm here to train to become a Warder." Sha'Mad replied matter of factly.

"Very well you may continue to train to become Gaidin, I can tell that you have a story behind you and I would like to hear it but till then I would like to speak to Flaye alone so if you don't mind?" She pointed to the door.

"Of course." He said bowing and moved to the door. He began to open it and stopped and turned.

"Excuse me Flaye Sedai but I would like to talk to you later if possible? I don't know where you will be but you know where to find me so when you a ready please come and find me." He then bowed again and left the room.

"May we please be alone?" The Amrylin asked of the Keeper.

"Of course Mother" The Keeper curtsied and left the room.

Once the Keeper had left the room closing the door quietly behind her the Amyrlin leaned back in her chair and studied Flaye quietly.

"He is devoted to you daughter I can see it in him, you have a power over him that could become useful later on as we find out the history behind him."

"Yes Mother, I find him very intriguing, when I first met him I could see that he had great potential, now I see that, that potential has already been met. He will make a fine Warder one day." Flaye replied. The Amyrlin laughed lightly.

"You have been a full sister for nearly on eight years now, and you chose the Green, all Greens have at least one Warder and some a married yet you have not yet chosen a Gaidin. Some of the Greens have even come to me worried that your choice of Green may have been made too hastily. Now a perfect candidate comes along with a troubled past yes but no mans perfect, and yet you hesitate."

"I hesitate Mother because I am cautious nothing more, you are right in that he is a perfect candidate I will observe him and see how he acts until I can make a decision." Flaye replied.

"Well then daughter I have nothing more to discuss with you, you might want to take up the Dragons offer to a meeting you might find out a bit more about him. When you do find out please come see me I am intrigued with him myself." The Amyrlin said rising, so did Flaye.

"Very well Mother and I thankyou." Flaye said curtsying and then left the room.

"The name Dragon has never been a good omen in history lets hope that this does not continue this time." The Amyrlin said to herself and returned to her work.


End file.
